Jet
|variants = |related = Airtrain AT-400 Static Planes |radar_icon = |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Lazer (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Flyer Jet |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = AIRPORT_PLANES |modelname = jet |handlingname = JET |textlabelname = JET |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_GenTransport (Pilot) |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Jet is a wide-body airliner featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, albeit only being briefly seen as an uncontrollable vehicle in the latter. Description The Jet is the first controllable wide-body aircraft in the series and the second controllable airliner, after the AT-400 in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Similar 747-based jets were also prominent in Grand Theft Auto IV, but they were only present as scenic props and cannot be interacted with in any way. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Jet takes the appearance of a , but the upper hump extends to the midsection of the frame, which is a feature of the succeeding . Unlike its predecessor, the AT-400, the jet bears the liveries of multiple airliners present in the HD Universe, and can be frequently found servicing and stationary in Los Santos International Airport (however, those located closest to the main terminal cannot be interacted with in any way). Additionally, there is a set of taxi lights mounted on the nose landing gear, and two sets of landing lights mounted near the wing roots. The aircraft does not have any functional doors however it can be accessed by pressing (PlayStation 3 & PlayStation 4), (Xbox 360 & Xbox One), or F''' (PC) standing anywhere under the plane, the player will then warp inside the aeroplane. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Given the Jet is a commercial airliner, it might be no surprise that, even with its weight, it still remains as one of the fastest airplanes in the game. It is faster than all of the propeller-powered planes, like the Cuban 800 or the Velum, and, in terms on speed, it can be considered on-par with the Shamal. Strangely though, a Police Maverick can keep up with it with little difficulty. While it is obviously heavier, and thus harder to maneuver than most small aircraft, its handling is surprisingly light and unrealistic for an airliner. In comparison to the aforementioned Cargo Plane or the Titan, other two large aircraft in the game, it feels lighter than both of them, being even able to easily make barrel rolls, its larger wings also make it one of the most stable planes in the game. However, it is almost impossible to glide the Jet - with all engines lost, it can only glide for about 1-2 lengths of the fuselage before it stalls. The Jet's fuselage is highly durable and can take a good number of shots before exploding. However, the engines are an Achilles' heel - they will explode (and in turn cause the entire aeroplane to explode) if they impact any objects with the slightest force, including any obstacles on the ground while taxiing (in fact, the jet is pretty much the only aircraft that can be destroyed by the player without leaving the ground). This vulnerability makes some of the Jets that spawn at the airport challenging to maneuver onto a runway for takeoff. A Jet can fly with one engine damaged for a reasonable distance (e.g. from the Grand Senora Desert to the Palomino Highlands) before all engines fail. On the other hand, due to its size, it is not the most convenient airplane for transporting the player around Los Santos. Given that Fort Zancudo is a heavily secure military base and that McKenzie Field is very small and short, the plane can only be safely landed in Los Santos International Airport. It is difficult, but not impossible, to land a Jet in Sandy Shores Airfield, and even in the latter it might be considerably challenging, since fences or large rocks might hit the engines and destroy or disable the plane. It is difficult, but not impossible to land the Jet at McKenzie Field. To do this, the jet needs to be flown on approach following the northern coast of the Alamo Sea, and once the player is just over the buildings west of the runway, the engines should be throttled down so the Jet starts gliding. If done correctly, the jet can successfully perform a low-speed landing at the airstrip without exploding, although it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to take off again given the amount of objects on the side of the runway. The Jet is powered by four / engines which, unusually, are very loud and can drown out the radio sound, and is even louder for a player who has a higher volume level. This can be avoided by switching to first-person view, which muffles some of the engine noise, or lowering or turning off sound effects in the game options. Its mass is practically the same as the Cargo Plane and the Titan, even though it is smaller than the first one and larger than the second one. Despite its huge size, it can seat only two persons, a pilot and a passenger, as the rear section was not modelled with any form of seating, nor does have a proper interior other than the cabin. GTA V Overview Liveries ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Jet-GTAV-LiveryAirHerler.png|Air Herler Jet-GTAV-LiveryAdiosAirlines.png|Adios Airlines Jet-GTAV-LiveryCaipira.png|Caipira Airways Jet-GTAV-LiveryFlyUS.png|FlyUS Jet-GTAV-AirHerler1.jpg|Air Herler Jet-GTAV-AdiosAirlines1.jpg|Adios Airlines Jet-GTAV-CaipiraAirways1.jpg|Caipira Airways Jet-GTAV-FlyUS1.jpg|FlyUS Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Jet-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The '''Jet on the Rockstar Games Social Club. 747landing.jpg|A FlyUS Jet prepares for landing in the background in Grand Theft Auto V. JetGTAV.png|A Caipira Airways Jet at night with lights on. Next-gen-GTA-V-9.jpg|A Jet flying near Vinewood Hills. Jet_GTAVe_Post-mission_Crash_Rockford_Hills.png|A Jet crashed outside Michael's Mansion immediately after completion of a mission. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Jet's most prominent appearance is during Legal Trouble, where multiple police cars are jet-blasted by the Jets on the runways of LSIA, and is prominently responsible for Molly Schultz's death (as she runs in front of an active engine of a Jet, being sucked in and killed instantly). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears taking off during the Adversary Mode Keep the Pace as part of the Lowriders update. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version Multiple Jets can be found and entered in Los Santos International Airport from the very beginning of the game: *Jets are seen taking off and landing on runways 12L and 12R respectively, sometimes simultaneously. Jets that land on runway 12R will usually taxi down the length of the runway, before turning to a stop near Hangar 1, on the southeast side of the airport. *Sometimes two others spawn in the south hangars. *Three frequently spawn around the main terminal. However, these may not be interacted with in any way (including being destroyed). Prior to the San Andreas Flight School Update 1.16, Jets were hard to obtain, since unauthorized entry into the airport would grant the player a 3 star wanted level, causing multiple police vehicles to pursue the player on the tarmac. If the engines of the aircraft are shot, it could potentially inflict critical damaged on the Jet. The police cruisers could also ram into the aircraft wheels and landing gear and eventually destroy them. Since update 1.16, players have the hangar (and the dock and helipad) available from the very start of the game as Franklin and Michael, where the automatically owned Besra, Vestra and Miljet are stored. Therefore, the wanted level is now avoided and the player can freely enter the airport to steal a jet. The wanted level still occurs when entering the airport as Trevor, given he can't buy a hangar. Jets can also be seen flying at high altitude above Cassidy Creek, although the only way to acquire one is to somehow manage to land a helicopter on its wing and enter the plane. ;Enhanced versions Compared to the original release, only a few can be found around the tarmac of Los Santos International Airport in the enhanced version. The Jet can be seen, as usual, landing onto the southernmost runway, but is rarely seen taking off and very few are found parked around the airport. Jets will now randomly spawn while flying an aircraft high above the clouds, though it is very hard to obtain it; the player has to land on top of the Jet, then exit their vehicle without falling off or the two vehicles colliding, then hijack it. The player can either do this with a small and fast helicopter or an airplane. Trivia General *Multiple 747-based planes are found in GTA IV s Francis International Airport bearing FlyUS liveries, but none of them are controllable. They can be seen taxiing, parked in the terminals and flying around Liberty City, including directly over the airport, but are never taking off or landing. Unlike the GTA V rendition, the GTA IV planes are based on the older 747-300 model, possibly to match FlyUS' description of using outdated aircraft. Grand Theft Auto V *The windows on the plane light up at night. They turn off a few seconds after a pilot exits, as the engines spool down. *The Jet cannot be stored in any hangar. This is, however, not necessary, given that they are commonly found around the airport grounds, where Michael's and Franklin's hangars are located. *The Jet, along with the Cargo Plane and the Freight Train, are not listed in the BradyGames guide, strengthening the theory that the Jet might have been added very late in the game's development. *If a moving vehicle gets in the way of an AI controlled Jet on the ground, it will cancel take off or taxi along and stop by emergency, if it survives without exploding on impact (which is quite rare, depending on the size of the vehicle used). If the Jet is hit while moving at high speed, it sometimes takes off but then rolls and falls into the ocean at the end of the runway, or slams into the grass at the edge of the runway instead, exploding violently. * Oddly enough, the Jet does not have a door in the cockpit. However, what looks almost like a 'stitch' line in fabric is present in the outline shape of a door. *Two dismantled Jets, bearing older FlyUS and Air Herler liveries, can be found wrecked in the Thomson Scrapyard. A small part of both planes' fuselages can be entered, yet there is not much to do inside since it is completely empty, not even having passenger seats. *A small section of the fuselage of a Jet can be found in the Los Santos International Airport, propped up on some stands. Much like in real airports, it is a firefighter training aircraft, therefore having a blackened and burnt fuselage. It has no visible livery. It is not utilized in normal gameplay, however it can be seen on fire during Legal Trouble, with nearby firefighters in training extinguishing it. *A crashed Jet bearing the older FlyUS livery (the same liver as the jet in the scrapyard) can be found in the bottom of the ocean near the Paleto Bay shore. It does not have many accumulated coral parts around it, which suggests the crash might have been recent and therefore not long before the game's events. It does not play any role in the main storyline, but three submarine parts for the Death at Sea side mission can be found in there. **Another sunken Jet can also be found east of the Port of Los Santos and south of the Murrieta Oil Field. It is, unlike the previous one, filled with corals around the fuselage, does not have any recognizable liveries and has a few acquirable weapons surrounding it, hinting to a possible hijacking or smuggling operation. This theory is also reinforced by the fact that the cockpit window is full of bullet holes. Like the FlyUS sunken one, it also does not play any role in the main storyline, and three submarine parts for the Death at Sea side mission can also be found in there. Bugs/Glitches *After landing the Jet in either the airport or an airfield, get out of the Jet, then switch to another character and switch back to the character who was controlling the Jet before switching. Upon switching, the Jet will be visibly floating in mid-air, albeit very slightly and sometimes only a few feet in the air, right above where it was initially parked. This also happens when quick saving and reloading the file in a jet while stationary, except the character will be in the jet. This doesn't seem to happen all the time, and it may take several tries to replicate this glitch. *When starting a mission, especially in Rockford Hills, once the player first takes control, a Jet can usually be seen or heard crashing into buildings/palm trees and exploding, likely down to incorrect spawn positions. This also occurs when switching to Michael outside of missions, if he is in or near his home. Coincidentally, a similar glitch afflicted Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, however in GTA V there is no danger to the player (in GTA San Andreas the randomly crashing jets could hit the protagonist). *Despite having four engines, only two of them actually receive damage. The outermost engine on the starboard, for example, will not show signs of damage if shot - rather, the innermost engine will start smoking. Owing to game mechanics, one engine will start smoking after the complete failure of the other engine on the opposite side. *Occasionally, the jet will refuse to lift off the tarmac at the international airport and will simply drive into any barricades at the end of the runway if the player doesn't stop. (Experienced on PS4.) Navigation }}pl:Odrzutowiec Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:FlyUS Vehicles Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe